Karzahni (Island)
The Isle of Karzahni was an island realm, ruled by the tyrant Maker Karzahni after whom it was named, and the primary landmass located within the dome that bears the same name. History Karzahni was built by the Great Beings during the construction of the Matoran Universe. It was later chosen by the being Karzahni to serve as the realm that he would rule. He originally intended for the island to be a place where damaged Matoran were sent to be repaired and subsequently returned to their homes. However, Karzahni was not very good at this, and rebuilt the Matoran weaker than they had been before. To compensate for his failures, he gave them weapons to help them defend themselves. Seeking to hide his shortcomings, Karzahni did not return the repaired Matoran to their homes, but instead sent them to other areas of the Matoran Universe, like the Southern Continent. Turaga noticed that Matoran sent to Karzahni did not return and consequently ceased sending the Matoran there. Karzahni was enraged by this and, blaming the Matoran for his failures, imprisoned the remaining Matoran in his realm, stripping them of their identities. After the Matoran Civil War on Metru Nui, Makuta Miserix assigned various Makuta to oversee separate regions of the Matoran Universe. Makuta Icarax was assigned to the Dome of Karzahni. Miserix chose this assignment because he knew that Icarax would not care about the Matoran who lived there. The Matoran Jaller, Matoro, Kongu, Hahli, Nuparu, and Hewkii, accompanied by Toa Takanuva attempted to pass through Karzahni on their way to Voya Nui. They entered through the Tunnel of Darkness and a stone gateway which prevented Takanuva from proceeding with them, so the Matoran were forced to proceed alone. After a brief stay in Karzahni, during which they lost their Kanohi, the Matoran fled using six Toa Canisters that had been stored in Karzahni. The Maker then abandoned his realm, in order to follow the six Matoran. The Toa Nuva later traveled to Karzahni in pursuit of Icarax, who had stolen the Staff of Artakha. Upon arriving, Lewa and Onua comforted the Matoran and convinced them to travel to Metru Nui. When Icarax attacked the Toa, Gali unleashed a Nova Blast in desperation. Karzahni was completely flooded and destroyed, with the Toa Nuva only able to salvage Lhikan's Noble Hau, which had been taken from Jaller while he was there. Tahu, Kopeke, Lariska, Guardian, Johmak, and Krahka assembled a camp in Karzahni where they could organize themselves against Teridax, who had taken control of the Matoran Universe. During their debate of their next move, Teridax discovered them and killed a straying Guardian by bonding him with Earth and sealing him in a crevice. A dozen Exo-Toa arrived afterward, and the leader commanded to accompany them to Metru Nui for labor or be killed. However, after a fierce battle and the arrival of Onua, who made a crevice under the ground to defeat the last robots, the team decided to leave the island, heading for a new mission. ''Dark Mirror In the Toa Empire Alternate Universe, Takanuva flew to meet, Jaller, Bomonga, and Kualus as they traveled through Karzahni when transporting the Vahi from Artakha to Metru Nui. The Toa caught Takanuva as a fake, but were ambushed by Lesovikk. The Toa of Air then traveled with Takanuva and the Vahi to Metru Nui. Landscape Karzahni is contained within its' own dome, and is connected to the dome that houses Metru Nui by a series of mountain ranges, a large stone gateway, and a short peninsula jutting into the dome. The gateway includes a built-in barrier that bars beings bearing the Elemental Power of Light. The location itself is very strange. The ground screams at every step. Other land features include volcanoes that spew burning ice and waterfalls that are made out of dust rather than water. If a Matoran is too lazy and sits down, the rock which the Matoran sits upon will turn the Matoran into a statue. These statues, along with everything else in Karzahni, have been destroyed by the Nova Blast unleashed by Gali. Former Inhabitants *The Maker Karzahni. *The Dark Hunter [[Devastator (Being)|"Devastator"]]. *The Shadow Toa Ballom. *The Toa Marat Ivoria. *The Matoran living on the Isle of Karzahni were all damaged or in disrepair. Many had lost their minds or were otherwise too scared to do anything apart from following the tyrannical Maker. Workers in his forges would occasionally construct weapons for the realm's defense, but their ruler would more frequently instruct them to create useless objects which he would destroy and then order them to make again. Karzahni was also home to one of the builders of Toa Canisters. Lewa and Onua later managed to convince all of the remaining Matoran to depart Karzahni and travel to Metru Nui. *Karzahni was home to various Rahi species including Manas and Dust Darters. Quotes Appearances *''Guardians of the Marat'' *''Withering Soul'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Adventures 6: Maze of Shadows'' *''Thunder Storm'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' *''Toa Nuva Blog'' *''Into the Darkness'' (Mentioned Only) *''Dreams of Destruction'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' (Mentioned Only) *''Dark Mirror'' (In an Alternate Universe) *''Shadows in the Reflection'' (In an Alternate Universe) *''Destiny War'' (Mentioned Only) *''Reign of Shadows'' *''The Strength Unbound'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: World'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' Category:Locations Category:Matoran Universe Category:Mideastern Islands Category:Ballom Category:Makar Category:Tarth